<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You only have yourself to blame by HamilHam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410505">You only have yourself to blame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam'>HamilHam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton Messes Up, Alexander Hamilton Needs Sleep, Alexander Hamilton is a Little Shit, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to rest, though it can be read on it's own.</p><p>Alexander wakes up and thinks he can get away with working while he's sick. George has other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/George Washington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You only have yourself to blame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was requested in the comments of rest! I'm glad I was able to put it through! I wrote it at work so it isn't amazing but it's pretty okay!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He still felt like absolute shit, but he couldn't sleep anymore. He had so much work to do, and not enough time to do it. Being sick just made it worse! He looked at George and watched him breathe slowly. George was fast asleep, so maybe he could get some work done before he woke up? He looked at the time and hummed quietly to himself. It was midnight, so that gave him about 6 hours to get some work done, then get back into bed before George woke up. Of course there was the chance that George would wake up before then, but he would cross that bridge if he got to it.</p><p>With his plan in mind, Alexander slipped out of the bed as quietly as he could. He was used to sneaking out of bed, so it wasn't hard to do. He quietly left the room and closed the door softly. He then tip toed to the kitchen and grabbed some water. Normally he would drink coffee, but he didn't want to chance George waking up and smelling it. Plus, it might not sit too well with his stomach, considering how crappy he felt. So he just settled for the water. Though he did grab a caffeinated chocolate bar from his secret stash; he needed some form of energy after all.</p><p>He turned off the light in the kitchen, then quietly made his way to his study with his spoils. He went in, then closed the door. He set his water and chocolate down on his desk, then turned around to the door. He turned on the light and let out a sigh of relief. He managed to sneak out of bed without waking George up! He then turned around to get to work only to see George sitting at his desk looking less than impressed. He screamed loudly and slammed his back into the door. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" He demanded.</p><p>George just leaned back in his chair, not changing his expression. It made Alexander more nervous than he thought he could ever be. "I could ask you the same question Alexander." He said coolly.</p><p>Alexander swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled sheepishly. His heart was pounding so hard he would be surprised if George didn't hear it. "I… uh… Couldn't sleep…?" It wasn't a lie, so George couldn't be mad, right?</p><p>Wrong. Apparently that wasn't the right answer. George just narrowed his eyes at Alexander, then pointed to the chocolate bar he had set down. "So your solution was chocolate and water? Why did you choose to come to your study? Why didn't you just wake me up? I could have made you some tea and helped you back to sleep." He said.</p><p>Alexander slowly inched in front of the chocolate and gave him the most innocent smile he could muster. "I didn't want to wake you up! I thought maybe I couldn't sleep because I was hungry, so I decided to come in here and read…" He lied.</p><p>George didn't seem at all convinced, judging by the raise of his eyebrow. "Really? Bring me the chocolate Alexander. I don't see how chocolate or any kind of sugar would help. Maybe if it's dark chocolate I will let you off the hook." He said.</p><p>Alexander bit back a whine. Of course George wanted to see the chocolate. Maybe if he ate it quickly along with the wrapper, George would let him off the hook? No, that would probably just make things worse. "Why do you need to see it? It's just chocolate, geeze. Here I'll go put it back and go back to bed if that will make you happy." He grumbled.</p><p>George leaned forward in his chair and glared at Alexander, causing him to freeze in place. "I said bring it to me, Alexander." He said calmly.</p><p>Alexander picked it up and walked to him, as if on autopilot. He didn't want to bring it to George, but something in him just reacted and caused him to do it. He bit his lip and sprang away from George the moment he took the chocolate. He backed up to the door and pressed his back against it, ready to bolt if he had to.</p><p>George looked at the chocolate and Alexander saw the way his eyes darkened. He knew he was in deep shit now. "Just chocolate, hm? Did you really think you could lie to me, Alexander?" He asked.</p><p>Alexander scrambled to think of something to say, then he realized he could just play dumb. "What do you mean? I told you it was chocolate. Is there something wrong with it?" He asked, feigning innocence.</p><p>George just shook his head, then set the chocolate down. "Come here, Alexander." He ordered.</p><p>Alexander kept his feet firmly planted on the floor refusing to move this time. He refused to just give in this time. "What? Why?" He asked.</p><p>George leveled Alexander with a dangerously calm look. "You don't want to make me come get you, Alexander. Trust me." He said.</p><p>Alexander considered just going to him, but he didn't want to. He was sick, so maybe George would give him mercy. So with that in mind, he took a step forward, then whipped around and opened the door then bolted down the hall. He didn't know where he thought he could go, but he just wanted to get away. However, George seemed to be a step ahead of him as he only got three steps away before he was scooped up and thrown over George's shoulder. He cried out and stared down at the floor in shock. "What the fuck?" He asked.</p><p>George huffed and kept a firm grip on Alexander as he walked back to the office. "See, I was going to go easy on you since I only caught you sneaking into the office, but you've just ruined that for yourself. I'm going to have to go harder on you than I wanted to." He said, then set Alexander down in front of the chair.</p><p>Alexander was glad when he was back on his feet. He didn't fully understand what George meant. What did he mean going harder on him? He was sick, what was he going to do? Probably talk his ear off or something, then punish him when he was better. He sighed and waited for the lecture, but it never came. Instead, George just sat down and pulled Alexander to stand between his parted legs. "What did I threaten you with earlier, Alexander?" He asked.</p><p>Alexander frowned a little and thought about it. He thought hard about it, then he gapped and blushed hard. "You wouldn't." He said.</p><p>George just raised an eyebrow. "I told you earlier that I would. Now tell me, what's about to happen Alexander?" He asked.</p><p>Alexander tried to pull away but he was stuck. He bit his lip and blushed harder. Of course George was drawing this out, he loved embarrassing him. "I'm about to go to bed, that's what." He said stubbornly.</p><p>George just hummed and tightened his grip on Alexander. "The longer you stall, the longer this will take. I have all night, son. I suggest you start to cooperate if you want to get this over with." He said.</p><p>Alexander shook his head and squirmed a little more. He didn't want to give in, but it was becoming apparent that he didn't really have a choice. "Come on, George. Can't you let me go back to bed? I'm sick!" He protested.</p><p>George just smirked a little up at Alexander. "That didn't seem to stop you from grabbing caffeinated chocolate and plotting to work all night, now did it?" He asked.</p><p>Alexander groaned and crossed his arms. "That's different!" He said.</p><p>George shook his head. "Not really. Now, tell me Alexander. What is about to happen? Don't keep making this worse on yourself. You may be sick, but that won't change anything." He said.</p><p>Alexander could tell that George wasn't going to give in. He groaned and bit his lip hard. He then mumbled something softly, feeling something stirring in his gut. Fuck, this was turning him on!</p><p>George raised an eyebrow at Alexander. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." He said.</p><p>Alexander groaned and rubbed his face. He wanted to fight back against George, but he knew that would only make things worse. He was also dealing with a growing problem in his pants. He dropped his hands and looked away. "You're going to spank me." He grumbled loud enough for George to hear</p><p>George nodded, clearly pleased with him. "Good boy. Now bend over." He moved Alexander to his side, then pulled him over his knee.</p><p>Alexander grunted when he bent over, then blushed harder. It was humiliating to be in this position when they weren't doing it as part of foreplay. This was the first time George would be doing this outside of sex for them. "Can't we just go to bed?" He asked.</p><p>George adjusted Alexander's position a little, making sure his ass was in the right spot. He then grabbed Alexander's pants and pulled them down, exposing his ass to the chilly air of the office. "No, we are way past that now, Alexander." He stated.</p><p>Alexander yelped when his pants were pulled down, then he covered his face and groaned. He thought it couldn't get worse, but it did. He shivered when he felt George's hand rubbing his ass. "But I'm sick!" He tried again.</p><p>George wrapped his arm around Alexander's waist and lifted his ass a little more while also pinning him against his body. "Yes, which is why I'm doing this. You're going to learn how to take care of yourself, even if I have to do this all night." He then slapped Alexander's ass hard.</p><p>Alexander cried out in pain when George hit him so hard. He hadn't expected him to use this much force. "Fuck, that hurt!" He yelled.</p><p>George gave Alexander five more identical swats, determined to teach him a good lesson. "That's the point. Though this is just your warm up, so I suggest you try not to make things worse." He warned.</p><p>Alexander squirmed over his knee, then gapped at him. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He cried out.</p><p>George slapped Alexander harder and glared down at him. "Watch your mouth, Alexander. Do you want me to wash your mouth out?" He asked, giving him a harsh slap with every word.</p><p>Alexander squirmed more and yelped with each hit. It was already so painful and the sting was just building. Sure, he could take a lot of pain but he was already aching from being sick! He kicked his legs out, trying to squirm off of George's lap. "No!" He cried out.</p><p>George simply pinned Alexander's legs with his own, bending him further over his knee. He added a little more force to his swats and picked up the pace a little. "Enough squirming. You've disappointed me, son. I want you to think about what you've done, then tell me every reason why I'm doing this. If you can manage that, I will go easier on you. Okay?" He asked.</p><p>Alexander froze when George told him that he was disappointed in him. He immediately stopped squirming and gasped at each hit. He felt tears stinging his eyes and he willed himself not to fight back. "Yes sir…" He whined pitifully.</p><p>George was pleased with the way Alexander submitted to him. Even so, he wasn't going to ease up on him. He kept spanking him, then moved down to his tender sit spots, earning loud cries of pain from Alexander. He decided to focus on that area for a while so that Alexander would really remember this. So he slapped him a little harder, hearing Alexander cry out. It hurt him to do it, but Alexander seemed to enjoy it a little bit.</p><p>Alexander felt the pain building up and he cried out loudly. He grabbed George's leg and clung on as each swat fell, causing the pain to build more. He arched his back when George aimed lower, forcing Alexander to focus harder on not struggling. Though he couldn't help but squirm a little. The pain was becoming too much and this was apparently a warm up!</p><p>George finally stopped and rubbed Alexander's red ass. He then squeezed it slightly and smirked a little. "Now tell me why I'm spanking you." He ordered.</p><p>Alexander fought the urge to quip at him and just took a deep breath instead. "I snuck out of bed to work." He said and wiped his tears away.</p><p>George nodded and went back to rubbing his ass. "Yes, that's one of the reasons. Why else?" He asked.</p><p>Alexander gapped at that. There were other reasons!? He tensed up and bit his lip. "I… didn't wake you up?" He asked.</p><p>George sighed and shook his head. "It seems you need more of this. I was hoping we could stop but I guess I have to go all out on you." He reached down and grabbed the belt Alexander didn't know he had.</p><p>Alexander didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that George wasn't going to stop. "No please! I'm sorry! Please don't!" He begged.</p><p>George shook his head and tightened his hold on Alexander. "You had your chance. Now be good and take your punishment. You lied to me, Alexander. You ran away from your punishment as well. If you had listened to me from the start, we would already be in bed. But you had to do things the hard way. Look where that got you. Bent over my knee being spanked like a naughty little boy." He then raised the belt up and brought it down on Alexander's ass with a harsh slap.</p><p>Alexander blushed hard and squirmed at his words. "I'm sorry, I'll be g-" He was cut off by the slap of the belt against his ass, causing him to cry out in pain.</p><p>He didn't even know George had a belt on him! He struggled against his hold, but all that got him was a harder slap. He let out a sob and he arched his back. "No!" He cried out.</p><p>George just held him down and hit Alexander again, making his way down his ass. He then focused his attention on his sit spots and thighs, wanting to really drive the point home. "You should have been good from the start. I warned you what would happen and you ignored me. So you're going to learn your lesson even if I have to keep this up all night." He hit a little harder as he spoke.</p><p>Alexander sobbed and tried his best to stop struggling. The pain was intense, but it wasn't as bad as his shame over how he acted. He broke down harder and just clung to George, no longer trying to get him to stop. He deserved this after all.</p><p>George was relieved when Alexander gave in. He gave him ten more good swats, then he set the belt down. He rubbed Alexander's ass and sighed softly. It was going to bruise later, but Alexander needed to have that lesson. "I'm sorry I had to do this, son. It's okay now, all is forgiven." He said softly.</p><p>Alexander just cried for a bit, then finally calmed down enough to get his breathing under control. "I'm sorry." He whispered.</p><p>George pulled him up and settled him between his legs, careful not to let Alexander's ass touch his thighs. He had enough pain for the day. "It's okay, son. All is forgiven. You took that so well, I'm proud of you." He said softly.</p><p>Alexander curled up against George and smiled softly. "I did?" He asked.</p><p>George nodded and stroked his hair. "You did. In fact, you took it so well, I think you should get a treat." He said.</p><p>Alexander looked up at him curiously. "What kind of treat?" He asked.</p><p>George reached down and wrapped his fingers around Alexander's leaking cock, squeezing it just hard enough to give him a spark of pleasure. "This kind of treat. May I?" He asked.</p><p>Alexander gasped loudly and jerked into George's hand. He nodded quickly and clung to him hard. "Yes please, oh fuck yes. Please Daddy, please." He begged.</p><p>George chuckled then started to slowly stroke Alexander's dick, not in any hurry. He wanted to give Alexander as much comfort and pleasure as he could, but he also wanted to tease him a little. He kissed his forehead and pressed his thumb against his slit. "Cum anytime you want to. You don't have to ask, baby boy." He purred.</p><p>Alexander moaned softly and nodded. He squirmed in his lap and clung to George. He was frustrated with the slow pace, but he also really fucking loved it. He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him quickly, since he spent a good while rubbing against George's leg. He whimpered then gasped loudly when he came hard, shooting his load into George's hand. He bit his lip and relaxed in his arms. "Thank you Daddy." He mumbled tiredly. </p><p>George smiled softly and cleaned up his hand using Alexander's pants. He dropped them to the floor then picked Alexander up. He walked to their room and set him on the bed on his stomach. He grabbed some lotion and rubbed it on Alexander's aching ass. "You're welcome, baby boy." He then crawled into the bed and pulled the blanket over them.</p><p>Alexander immediately curled up to George and closed his eyes. "You're really not mad…?" He asked softly.</p><p>George shook his head and held him close. "No, I'm not. Not anymore. You took your punishment like a good boy." He said.</p><p>Alexander bit his lip, then looked up at George. "If I'm bad again, will you spank me?" He asked.</p><p>George looked down at Alexander and hummed. "If you deserve it, yes." He said.</p><p>Alexander nodded, then closed his eyes. "Good." He mumbled, then fell asleep.</p><p>George chuckled in surprise, then held him close. He was almost excited to spank Alexander again. He knew that it would only be a matter of time. All he had to do was wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>